


More

by tinkr_tailr



Series: A Thousand Little Pieces [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Here Lies the Abyss, Fear Demons (Dragon Age), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkr_tailr/pseuds/tinkr_tailr
Summary: We are each made of more than just our fears.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: A Thousand Little Pieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/185411
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	More

Cassien stared at Fear.

“I am afraid.” He spoke softly. “I am terrified. I’m scared you’re going to kill my friends, I’m scared I’ve trapped us all in the Fade, I’m scared that everything I love will die with me.”

The others looked at him. This… was not a reassuring speech.

“But I’m also angry. I’m furious that Corypheus used the Grey Wardens to hurt those they live to protect. I’m pissed that I have this fucking mark on my hand. I hate that no matter what I do that bastard seems to have a way to come back.”

Cassien lifted his staff.

“I have hope. Hope that this will all come to an end someday. Hope that those I love will make it through this alive. Hope that with the help of my friends we can put the world back together!”

The air around them was becoming charged with electricity.

“I love! I love my clan! I love my friends and family! I love Dorian! I love that no matter what you throw at us, there will always be those who fight back!”

Cassien's staff glowing white-hot with power.

“So yes, I am afraid. But that is not all that I am.”

And lightning split the sky.


End file.
